yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Headliners
The Headliners is one of the movies in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summery When Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie and Matilda were getting picked on by Johnny J. Worthington, III, Chet Alexander and their gang of Roar Omega Roar, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Randall Boggs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have to stand up to them by entering McDuck's Baseball Tournament and help Princess Yuna and her friends take the stand against Squilliam Fancyson, Mr. Swackhammer and their gang so they'll get respect. Plot Practicing Baseball/Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie and Matilda were practicing baseball. Just then, Johnny Worthington III, Chet Alexander and their gang of Roar Omega Roar started picking on them. But, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna stood up for them and chased the bullies away. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were awfully worried about their foals. Later, They had a discussion about playing baseball. The Riches visit and discussion/Getting Randall Boggs/Play for the Field Then, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet helped their mothers find their old baseball gear so they could try it out. Later, Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich payed a visit to their daughter and grandson. Then, Diamond Tiara had a discussion with her parents. Later, They set off to play baseball. Sharon and Solarna agreed to coach Princess Yuna and her friends while playing baseball. Meanwhile, Sharon and Solarna asked Randall Boggs for his help. Randall agreed. Later, Yuna and her pals had practiced baseball when Roar Omega Roar. Then, Princess Yuna challenged them for the field. After the game, Yuna and her friends won. Sharon, Solarna and Randall were impressed. Yuna and her friends hang out in Casa De Discord/Encountering Swackhammer That night, Yuna and her friends gone with Sharon, Solarna and Randall at Casa De Discord. Discord, Catrina and the Angry Birds were serving drinks and smoothies. The foals each got their own smoothie. Just then, Mr. Swackhammer dropped by with Roar Omega Roar as Yuna begins her conversation with him. Swackhammer called the foals puny, But Yuna got back at him as Pound Cake called him Whack-Hammer. Encounters Squilliam/Baseball Challenge The next day as Yuna and her friends were hanging out at the sport museum, . McDuck's Baseball Tournament/Game 1/Headliners vs Tune Squad Baseball Training with Iron Will/Game 2/Headliners vs Roadhouse Kickers Randall talked with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Sponge-Bus RV-Pants/Game 3/Headliners vs Mustache Cash Stash Swackhammer knew about Randall Boggs/Game 4/Headliners vs Fur Power Filthy and Spoiled Rich visits again/Game 5: Semi-Finals/Headliners vs Oozma Kappa The Truth is Revealed/Randall apologized Getting help/The Sixth and Final Game/Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar/The Happy Ending Trivia *This movie is based on The Benchwarmers. *This takes place after The Great Wedding. Songs # Scenes #Practicing Baseball/Roar Omega Roar picked on Yuna and her friends # Filthy Rich's visit and discussion/Getting Randall Boggs/Play for the Field # Yuna and her friends hang out in Casa De Discord/Encountering Swackhammer # Encounters Squilliam/Baseball Challenge # McDuck's Baseball Tournament/Game 1/Headliners vs Tune Squad # Baseball Training with Iron Will/Game 2/Headliners vs Roadhouse Kickers # Diamond and Silver talked with their kids # Sponge-Bus RV-Pants/Game 3/Headliners vs Mustache Cash Stash # Swackhammer knew about DT and Silver Spoon/Game 4/Headliners vs Fur Power # Filthy Rich visits agian/Game 5: Semi-Finals/Headliners vs Oozma Kappa # The Truth is Revealed/Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized # Getting help/The Sixth and Final Game/Headliners vs Roar Omega Roar/The Happy Ending Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225